


Cadmus experimentation log

by sequel_hunter



Category: Batman Beyond, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Clones, Experimentation, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequel_hunter/pseuds/sequel_hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know how in the beginning of young justice superboy was found in a underground Cadmus laboratory, but what if he was not the only cloning experiment going on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setting the Stage

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic woohoo!

Using Justice League Unlimited Hereafter as my reference so don’t kill me if it’s different than the comics!

**16 weeks, 3 days, until Independence Day ( YJ)**

****  
  


Five hooded figures surround a round table in a torch-lit room. “We have all been wronged by the same man.” stated the single standing hooded figure.  
  
“We have.” Chorused the other four hounded figures sitting around the table.   
  
“We all seek the same redress.” stated the first hooded figure.   
  
The four growled out their response of “We do.” in one accord.

“We agree to work together to achieve our ultimate goal.” The hooded figure stated with certainty.  
  


“We will.” came the expected answer.

With a flourish of the hand the standing figure lifted up his voice, “ Speak your names.”  
“Toyman.””Livewire.””Weather Wizard.””Kalibak.” each of the four stated as they removed their hoods.

"Metallo,” as the standing speaker removed his hood. “speak the word, and seal the pact.” continued Metallo as the other members stood up. They each drew a knife from their side and united the tips of the knives together as they spoke in unison “ **REVENGE**.” The word range out in the darkened room as the knives were slammed into the Superman shield that was upon the table.

  
  
With that one word the wheel of fate for seven lost souls that were hung in the balance began to turn.

 

 

**Next chapter: Death of Superman, and the curtains rise.**

 


	2. So it Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hereafter Battle and the Disapearance of Superman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so sorry about the delay >_< bad fic writer but got bogged down with Medical school stuff. Also I will never watch Hereafter again I watched it about 50x times to get everything. Hopefully this will be the last of my 'pre-work' and finally get into what I want to write now that the backstory is pretty much done. For the sake of combining everything I'm having the Flash in my story be Barry Allen. Even though Wally West is technically the Justice League Flash in the cartoon which is what I'm basing most of my pre-story on, and also my favorite character *cough* *cough* also some advice to new writers. writing group fights is a nightmare if you can avoid it DO IT!

Metropolis, Daily Planet

Riot police poured out of their armoured vans in full riot gear as helicopters hovered just beyond the edge of the destruction that was taking place. On top of huge pile of cars and other debris stood our villains of the hour. An explosion shook the ground freezing the police in their tracks. “You said he’d come.” snarled Kalibak as he glared at Metallo from his perch atop the wreckage. “A matter of time, he’s unaccountably fond of this dump.” sneered Metallo while gazing over the carnage.  
“The cops seem fond of it too.” droned Weather wizard.  
“Toyman, isn’t that thing ready yet?” shouted Livewire as she shot of bolts of electricity.  
“Just finishing up.” said Toyman. The wreckage began to shake as Toyman’s huge red and blue robot arose from behind the mound of wreckage. The robot started firing darts upon the rows of police cars “Everybody down!” cried the female officer as the others quickly followed her lead and ran for cover. The darts exploded shaking the ground and reducing the squad cars into piles of flaming scrap metal.  
“Nice.” smirked Livewire over her shoulder to Toyman.  
“I’m sensing something is moving through the local air mass. heading this way fast.” Groused out Weather wizard.  
“The rat’s taken the cheese.” Livewire said as she rubbed her hands together in anticipated glee.  
Metallo turned to the robot behind him and called out “You ready, Toyman?”  
“You bet! This will be fun.” As Toyman peered through his robot’s sensors the targeting system came online spotting the Green Lantern. “ Uh oh, wrong rat.” muttered Toyman. Toyman quickly started to fire his robots exploding darts at Green Lantern. With a sudden halt John threw up a green shield bubble. Tapping his comlink in his ear “Watch out for iron giant, those darts are no joke.”  
“Copy that. I am only a few minutes away. Be careful this obviously an ambush.” came Batman’s response through the comlinks. 

“Those guys travel in bunches, maybe we should call this off.” Livewire said nervously as she turned to look at her fellow villains. “Excellent advice.” spoke Jo’nn as he matterialized through the wreckage into the center of the group of villains startling Livewire. With a yelp and a shove from Martian Manhunter she fell into the wreakage and was quickly knocked out and apprehended. J'onn quickly phased again for Metallo’s punch to pass harmlessly through him. Metallo stumbled a few paces forward only to be grabbed by Jo’nn and to be tossed into Kalibak. “Incoming!” barked Weather Wizard as he spotted the Flash running towards them. Weather Wizard lifted his weather wand summoning a howling blizzard to fling at the unsuspecting Flash. The resulting blizzard howled and froze the ground and flug a few police cars with it’s mighty gusts. Flash yelped as he slipped on the ice and crashed. The wind continued to howl and picked up the downed Flash and blew him into a van several yards behind him along with another police car and telephone pole. The telephone pole and police car landed on top of the Flash pinning him to the flipped van. Wonder Woman saw the situation and flew over and lifted the police car that was pinning Flash. “Heh, Windy” teased Flash.  
“I’ve gathered.” smikred Wonder Woman as she threw the police car to the side. Weather Wizard glared at Wonder Woman and lifted his weather wand up calling a thunderstorm and fired a lightning bolt at her only for it to be absorbed into using her metal bracers.  
“There are sooooooo many reasons why that shouldn’t of worked.” said Flash. Wonder woman turned her back to Weather Wizard to help free Flash from the debris. With a growl Weather Wizard sent another bolt at Wonder Woman only for her to around sharply and reflect it right back at him. He was blasted backwards from the force and laid back groaning on the ground in pain.  
“Our next priority is to get rid of Metallo.” stated Wonder Woman as she lifted the telephone pole off of Flash. Once free Flash stood up “ I have an idea.” said Flash as he grabbed Wonder Woman’s lasso and handed her the end of it “Here hang on.” As he ran off towards Toyman’s robot Wonder Woman realized what Flash had in mind and took off after him. 

Flash spotted J’onn fighting, both his hands reaching or touchting Metallo’s face and Metallo trying to push J’onn’s face away and unsuccessfully trying to pull the other hand away by the wrist. Fash shouted “J’onn! Make yourself scarce!” Heading Flash’s warning he phased himself through the wreckage leaving Metallo off balanced. Flash ran by with his end of Wonder Woman’s lasso clotheslining Metallo and slingshotting him out of sight. Flash and Wonder Woman watched Metallo flail and scream as he flew out of sight. “Looks like Sups is going to miss the party.” said Flash as he glanced up at Green Lantern fighting Toyman’s robot. Kalibak snarled and threw a car as he was backed towards where Weather Wizard was shooting lightning at Wonder Woman. “Give us some more cover,” snarled Kalibak, as he step in front of Weather Wizard “The Amazon is mine.” Wonder Woman leapt forward trying to get to Weather Wizard while he was distracted only to be smacked aside by Kalibak’s club. 

Weather Wizard called for a tornado as Kalibak continued his charge. The tornado grew massive quickly throwing cars and sending civilians, that had not evacuated, running and screaming in fear only to snached up in the vortex. Hawkgirl flew saving some civilians from flying debris by smashing them with her Thanigarian mace. Green Lantern grabs a few civilians from the tornado and stopped a few car flying around with the power of his ring. Green Lantern’s eyes flashed green as he kept a gas truck’s explosion contained. The civilians screamed in terror as they quickly worked in tandem to save as many as they could. His face covered in sweat, and gritting his teeth from the strain of making multiple shield bubbles to protect civilians or deflect incoming debris. 

Meanwhile Kalibak continued to fight with Wonder Woman. With a lucky downstroke of his club he broke her defenses. He followed through with a uppercut of his club that sent her flying into the nearby building with enough force to crumble it on top of her. Flash was trying to take out Weather Wizard. He leapt from car to car trying to get back down on the ground as soon as he made it to the ground in front of Weather Wizard he was hit by the electrical shock from the weather wand and knocked off his feat. Smirking in victory Weather Wizard raised his wand to send another bolt at Flash only for his plans to be prematurely ended when a batarang hitting his arm. With a shout of pain Weather Wizard cradled his arm and glared over at the dark knight not realizing he had dropped his wand. “Maybe you should get a strap for this.” said Batman as he held Weather Wizard’s wand. With a quick left hook to Weather Wizard’s jaw he was out. Kalibak tried to sneak up on Batman only for him to release a handful of batarangs at Kalibak’s face. With a quick swipe of his thick arm Kalibak knocked all the batarangs away. He grinned at Batman. “That all you got?” 

“Not quite.” was Batman’s cryptic response. Kalibak swug at Batman only for him to catch his arm and judo flip him a good 15 feet into a news van. “Impressive little man, if you stand down right now, I’ll let you live to tell the story. “ Batman just looked at Kalibak and motioned for to ‘bring it’. Kalibak in a howl of rage charged Batman. He raised his fist to bring them down on Batman only to miss completely and end up in the dirt as Batman sidestepped his fists. Standing up Kalibak turned to Batman “I just flattened Wonder Woman you really think you can beat me?” he shouted in outrage. Batman just lifted his metaphoric eyebrow and replied “I’m not trying to beat you, I’m trying to stall you.” “STALL ME?!” snarked Kalibak, “For what?” Hearing something land behind him Kalibak whirled around to see the man of steel posed with hands on hips glaring down at him. “Awwwww” groaned Kalibak only to be cut short by Superman punching him square in the face and sending him skidding through a bunch of cars.

“For what it’s worth I don’t think you could have taken Batman either.” said Superman. Seeing that Superman had joined the fight Toyman turned his robot to face him while singing “Rain, rain go away little Johnny wants to play.” The robot’s chest compartment open to reveal a huge device. It began spinning and generating electrical sparks. Batman and Superman glanced behind them to see the robot charging up with a big glowing ball getting bigger and bigger in the middle of the device in the robot’s chest. With an electric whine it fired at Superman. Superman grabbed Batman’s arm and got them out of the way. They glanced down to see a huge portion of the street and rubble be disintegrated in a white ball of energy.. Batman and Superman turned to look at Toyman’s robot, a shocked expression clear on Superman’s face. This was not going to be easy. They glanced back the way them and only a block over were unsuspecting civilians and Toyman’s robot was already charging up to fire again. With a click of Toyman’s controls he fired at the civilians only to be thwarted as Superman and Batman swooped in and got the civilians out of harm’s way. A huge chunk was gone were the civilians once stood. Cars swerved to not go in the giant hole that now took up a portion of the lane as water came pouring into the hole from severed waterlines. Civilians scattered in fright as another shot was fired from the robot heading straight for a man in his red cadillac. He ducked and covered his head with his arms knowing he could not get out of the car in time. Before he was blasted into oblivion Hawkgirl swooped in and tore him from his seat mere seconds before his car was no more. The whimpering man was set aside as Hawkgirl rejoined the fight.

“Give it up Toyman.” Superman said as he swerved in the air to dodge the blasts, “you’ll never hit me with that thing.” Superman boasted. “Maybe not, but what about your friends?” came Toyman’s reply as he aimed at Wonder Woman who was still halfway under the collapsed building. Batman seeing Wonder Woman in danger rushed in her side as the robot began charging up another blast. He began pulling her out as she started to regain consciousness. Superman knew it would be too late. With a scream of “NO!” Superman flew in the path of the blast. An agonizing scream of pain and a blinding flash and Superman was gone. Batman stood up from his crouching position over Wonder Woman. “Superman go bye-bye.” came Toyman's singson voice in glee as he threw his hands up in celebration, completely forgetting about the other superheroes. With a flash of lightning and the opening downpour the world seem to stop in shock. Wonder Woman with tears of fury in her eyes let out a gastly whale as she flew into Toyman’s robot punching and ripping it into shreds. 

Standing in the pouring rain, unbeknownst to the superheroes, stood the cause of most of the their future misfortune. For there stood Dabney Donovan. As he watched the Wonder Woman tear into Toyman’s robot with a sense of apathy his phone began to ring. Pulling out his phone from his dark tan trench coat he answered “Yes?”  
“Dr. Donovan?” cam from the other line “This is he.” “ This is Paul Westfield, you have been authorized to begin projects: Beyond, Aqua, War,Morph, Shriek, Quick, and Experiment 13.”  
“Ah, Executive Director it would be my pleasure.” With a quick glance back at the scene of Wonder Woman holding Toyman by his throat Donovan began walking away “When can you begin?” came the his over eager reply. With a grin filled with evil glee Donovan said.”Immediately.” and with a quick flick of his fingers he hung up and walked away.

Next chapter: a glimpse within cadmus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I did so much researched for this chapter it isn't even funny. But the characters are all 'real' characters with the exception of "project shriek" He will be purely something I made. Though a lot of characters are being repurposed since the mashing of universes but stick with me and it'll be interesting. I didn't edit this chapter nearly enough, but I figured you guys have been waiting long enough. Tell me what you liked, didn't like, what I can improve on, and the like.


	3. Time to wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the begining of the projects and starting of the groundwork of future ingraining of YJ universe. This is the first longer chapter that I wrote purely by myself. I'll probably do a few time skips next chapter. But I can skip straight to YJ Independence Day without any real trouble. So read the chapter and tell me if you think I should do time skips or go straight to Independence Day.

Cadmus Labs: 16 weeks 2 days  
Seven large eight foot glass tubes glowed blue in the dim light of the laboratory. Dr. Amanda Spence walked briskly by each tube inspecting the readings being sent from the monitoring equipment to her datapad. 

“Good morning Dr. Spence,” greeted Mr. Donovan as the pressurized doors shut behind him.”And how are the little children coming along, hmm?” He strode towards the nearest tube and peering inside. With a frown he turned towards her. She looked up from her datapad and straightened her spine as she turned to face him.

“Most of the experiments are progressing well, and responding well to the speed age treatment. The majority will reach the approximate age of sixteen within the next twenty-four hours.” she said with a grimace on her face knowing what was coming. 

He noticed her tensing from the corner of his eye. Hmmm lets have a bit of fun with her, he thought to himself. He smirked to himself before quickly morphing it into a deadly glare “Most? Which experiments are not responding as they should?” He spat out as he quickly strode over and snached the datapad out of the assistant's hand. She shrank back as the datapad was ripped from her grasp. 

She cleared her throat and said “Projects Morph, Shriek, and Quick have all been slowed on the speed of aging to make sure the projected powers have been assimilated correctly.” she croaked out, shaking in fear. 

Noticing her fear he smirked internally amused by her weakness. Keeping his frown in place. “How will that affect them age wise? Does it also affect projects Aqua, War, or experiment 13?” He started swiping through the datapad readouts to get a more accurate assessment on the projects. 

“Th-they should not be affected, since it is already clear that their powers are already manifesting.” Clutching her arm as she walked to the monitoring equipment and pulled up more detailed images of the projects. Donovan looked up at the displays and nodded his head finally letting his frown slip into a easy smirk. She sighed in relief thinking herself safe from his wrath. 

Setting down the datapad he started walking to the door. With a smirk he glanced back at her. She instantly tensed. “ Dr. Spence, I don’t like surprises, won’t you be a dear and make sure there are no more?” He tossed over his shoulder in a sickly sweet voice as the door shut behind him. Letting out a shiver of fear she walked over and picked up the datapad. With only a glance down to recheck the readings she settled down and kept an eye on all the monitoring equipment. I’m not going to lose my job because some stupid speed age program, that I Didn’t even write! she thought. She looked over at the tubes and glared at them. Taking a deep breath she sighed. It was going to be a long day.

 

Cadmus Labs: 16 weeks 1 day

Dr. Donovan waltzed into the lab the next morning. He glanced at the tubes and an evil smile crept onto his face. There were seven perfect clones each being helped into an individual white jumpsuit by a pair of lab techs. He stood overlooking them watching as they were slowly finding their feet. His smile slipped a bit when he watched Morph with his green skin lose his balance taking one of the male lab techs to the ground with him.

“Hmm, maybe not as old as I would have liked, but he’s strong enough to take down a full grown man when he looks barely twelve, he should work out just fine.” He thought to himself. His attention was quickly turned towards Project 13. Project 13 was in his white jumpsuit already, but there was something wrong. Before Donovan could put his finger on what did not seem right Project 13 grabbed the back of the nearest lab tech and threw him. With a roar Project 13 grabbed another lab hand, set on tossing him too. “Restrain him you fools!” Donovan yelled as he clutched the monitor bench. Lab techs swarmed trying to restrain 13. With a flick of an arm he dislodged a lab techs and throwing the others against nearby walls. His eyes glowing a deep red. The other projects barely dressed slowly backed away from the ongoing struggle. Shriek pushed back his blonde hair with his hand and glanced at the other projects wondering if any of them were going to step in. Quick eyes were darting back and forth as she shrank back, trying to make herself look smaller. 

One of the lab techs that had been previously thrown shakely got to his feet and wobbled over to a cabinet in the corner. He opened up the cabinet and grabbed a lead lined box. He turned around only to have a glowing eyed Project 13 looking at him as he was hovering in the air. As his eyes started to glow even brighter a blast of water knocked him away from the lab tech and sent him crashing into the wall. The lab tech dropped the case and bolted for the door behind Donovan. Donovan continued to watch as the projects fought. He hoped that somehow this would not end in a complete disaster.

Aqua stood shaking with both of her arms stretched forward breathing heavily. Project 13 glared at her with water dripping from his face. He stood up and started menacingly stalking towards her. No sooner had he taken three steps toward was he tackled into another wall by War. War stood up shakily and walked backwards from Project 13. War’s wings flapped awkwardly and threw him off balanced, causing him to lose his footing and fall on his back. He let out a yelp as his wings continued to try to work while he was on the ground. Looking up he saw Project 13 floating with a look of pure murder on his face. Project 13 raised his fist and brought it down several times. Hammering away at War. War fell unconscious, 13 put his hands together about to bring them down together and kill War. Only for Aqua throwing herself at 13 and trying to put him in a choke hold. 13 grabbed her arm and threw into a wall rendering her unconscious. An ear piercing shriek assaulted his ears and prevent him from going back to trying to murder War. 

 

Clamping his hands over his ears as he fell to his knee in agony. Through the pain his eyes glowed a menacing red as he glared over at Shriek who stood on the other side of the lab in front of Quick and Morph who were hiding behind his white clad legs. With a roar Project 13 let loose a heat beam from his eyes right at Shriek. Shriek’s eyes widened in terror briefly before closing, bracing himself for the searing heat to tear through him. He felt an arm grab his waist and a weird sense of moving only to abruptly stop as a different kind of pain was felt as something solid colliding with his head. Dazed he open up his eyes only to be staring at the plain walls of the lab and Quick’s arm still around his waist and her rubbing her head in pain. He glanced back to where he was standing and his eyes following the red scorch marks that were barely above Morph’s head before he surrendered himself to the encroaching darkness. 

Morph was still sitting where Quick and Shriek had left him. He was holding his knees to his chest quaking in fear as Project 13 stalked towards him like a predator that found an injured lamb. Morph looked at Project 13 approaching and let out a whimper baring his face into his knees and quaking in fear. With a smirk 13 raised his fist about to bring it down and crush the kid’s head. Suddenly an arm appeared around Project 13’s neck and a kryptonite syringe was plunged into the side. Its content quickly emptied into the bloodstream. Project 13 reached behind him grabbing onto Beyond’s jumpsuit and tossing him over his head. 

With a flip in the air Beyond landed in a crouched position facing Project 13. 13 stumbled looking confused as the contents of the syringe pumped through his system. He started to fall towards where Morph was still cowering. Beyond dashed across the lab. Knowing he was not going to clear Morph before 13 fell on him he lowered himself to the ground, and the last minute turn his body into a skid and surround Morph with his own body, and tuck his safely his arms before 13 fell. 13 was going to come down hard. Beyond slammed his eyes shut in anticipation of feeling the heavy project slam into him. He waited a few seconds only to feel nothing. His eyes flew open to see Project 13 on the ground and him and Morph to be sitting in the Project’s chest. 

Beyond blinked and placed his arm more securely around Morph not wanting to find out what would happen if they suddenly became solid while in the middle of the other project’s chest. Beyond stood with Morph gripping him like a lifeline. He stepped carefully over and looked at Project 13’s face. The eyes were still open but he were blinking rapidly trying to fight the tranquilizer. Project 13 with the last of his strength turned his head and stared into Beyond’s pale blue eyes. 13’s eyes swore death when he got his hands on him. Beyond nodded his head in understanding as 13’s eyes close and he slumped into sleep. 

Donovan’s laugh startled the awkward silence that had gripped the lab. His lab was ruined. Equipment were in shambles. Project 13 was an abysmal failure. But as he looked around his eyes connected with Beyond’s pale blue eyes. Morph still clinging like a terrified child as he too peeked out from Beyond’s chest to look at who had started laughing. The other projects other than 13 and War were slowly gaining consciousness. Maybe what Project 13 needed was a more HUMAN element. A mad smile over took Donovan’s face. Yes, that is what it needed and then, meeting Beyond’s eyes again, he would have the Perfect team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a reaaally good grade on my Clinical Microbiology test and decided to reward myself by writing some more of this story. Forgive me if it takes forever to update. I do have the entire story planned out I just need to find time to actually write it. What did you guys think of this chapter by the way? I love hearing from my readers it really does encourage me to keep going.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the first chapter was ultra short, but the second chapter will be much, much longer. alright what can I improve on? what did I do well on? what would you like to see more of?


End file.
